RAIN
by Zen Hikari
Summary: When there were nobody by your side, hear the rain pour from the sky… hear each of drops breaking into pieces when clashing with the earth… you're not the only one alone. You have the sky that crying. RnR please?


Bleach © Tite Kubo

Warning : OOC, Gaje, Typo, Don't Like Don't Read

**When there were nobody by your side, hear the rain pour from the sky… hear each of drops breaking into pieces when chasing with the earth… you're not the only one alone.**

**Letting go of your sorrow and loneliness within the cloudly dark sky… the sky will be by your side and you're not the only one alone.**

**You have the sky that crying. (*)**

**RAIN**

Sebenarnya Ichigo tidak tahu, apa dia benar-benar membenci hujan aatau tidak. Hujan hanya mengingatkannya pada rasa sakit.

Seperti sekarang, Ichigo memilih untuk meringkuk di balik selimut tebalnya daripada harus mendengar suara hujan yang semakin deras. Ia merasa tidak nyaman dan sedikit… takut.

"Ichi-nii!" Karin sedikit berteriak di depan kamar Ichigo yang pintunya tertutup rapat."makan malamnya sudah siap, cepat turun!"

Ichigo tidak bergeming.

Malas.

Ichigo sekarang sedang malas melakukan apapun. Hujan hari ini berhasil merusak _mood_nya.

**Xxxx**

"BANGUN!"

Ichigo sedikit berjengit mendengar suara keras yang berhasil membangunkannya. Dengan kasar, Ichigo membuang selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya ke lantai lalu menoleh dengan gerakan cepat ke arah seseorang yang berani-beraninya mengganggu tidur nyenyak seorang Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Rukia?" si rambut merah itu kemudian mendengus kesal. "kapan kau datang?" Tanya ichigo dengan nada malas.

"Cukup lama untuk melihat wajah tidurmu yang konyol itu."

"Jadi kau jauh-jauh datang dari _soul society_ hanya untuk membangunkan aku, begitu? Apa kaptenmu tidak punya tugas yang jauh lebih berat lagi, hah?"

"Jangan bawa-bawa kaptenku, Baka!"

"Ya…ya terserah kau saja." Ujar Ichigo sembari berjalan ke kamar mandi.

**x.x.**

Saat ini Ichigo dan Rukia berjalan beriringan ke arah Karakura High, sekolah Ichigo dan akan menjadi sekolah Rukia juga selama dirinya bertugas sebagai penanggungjawab kota Karakura.

"Hei, Renji tidak ikut kali ini?"

Rukia mengeleng sebagai ganti jawaban tidak.

"Tugasnya akhir-akhir ini di Divisi Enam semakin banyak saja."

"Sepertinya kakakmu itu ingin mengerjai Renji." Ichigo tertawa pelan.

Rukia ikut tertawa, "mungkin juga,"

Selama dalam perjalan itu, mereka kadang melontarkan ejekan-ejekan konyol khas mereka berdua.

Tiba-tiba langkah Ichigo terhenti saat tetes-tetes air turun dari langit.

Gerimis.

Rukia baru menyadari kalau Ichigo tertinggal beberapa langkah di belakangnya.

"Ichi?"

Ichigo tetap diam.

"ICHI!" kali ini sedikit keras.

Ichigo tersentak,"eh?"

"Ayo cepat! Nanti kita terlambat!" Rukia menarik tangan Ichgo namun pemuda itu menepisnya dan berlari ke toko yang kebetulan ada di dekat sana. Berteduh.

"Hei! Ichigo!"

Mau tidak mau, Rukia mengikuti si rambut _orange _itu juga.

Rukia menatap heran pemuda di sampingnya sekarang yang sedang memandang hujan dengan tatapan kosong.

"Lihat! Hujannya tambah deras 'kan? Coba tadi kita lari saja." Omel Rukia.

"Gerimis atau tidak. Hujan tetaplah hujan."

Rukia tambah bingung mendengarnya. Tapi kemudian ia sadar, Ichigo memiliki kenangan buruk tentang hujan.

Ibu Ichigo meninggal karena menyelamatkannya dari serangan _Hollow_ dan waktu itu juga turun hujan.

_Shinigami_ bermata violet itu kemudian memejamkan matanya lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke arah hujan yang kian menderas.

Rukia membiarkan butir-butir air itu jatuh menerpa tubuh mungilnya.

"Ichigo… hujan tidak selamanya buruk. Kau tahu? Aku justru suka hujan." Kata Rukia sambil merentangkan tangannya. Menadah hujan dengan kedua tangan putihnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu." Rukia mendekati pemuda itu hingga sekarang mereka berhadapan. Cuma bedanya, Ichigo masih bertahan di tempatnya semula."Kadang tidak semua hal perlu alasan. Suka ya suka, itu saja."

"Kau hari ini jadi banyak bicara." Ujar Ichigo.

"Dan kau hari ini jadi aneh." Balas Rukia sambil menatap mata coklat Ichigo.

Tanpa Ichigo duga, Rukia menarik tubuhnya hingga sekarang keadaannya sama dengan Rukia, basah kuyup.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?" bentak Ichigo gusar. Tapi Rukia menahan tangannya dan berkata lirih.

"Kau tidak sendirian, Ichi."

"Ichigo tersentak, kata-kata itu seolah membuatnya sadar. Ia tidak sendiri.

Bagaimana ia bisa melupakan kalau ia memiliki orang-orang yang perduli padanya?

Ia terlalu larut dalam rasa bersalah dan melampiaskannya pada hujan yang bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa. Bagaimana bisa?

Lama mereka berdiri dalam guyuran hujan sampai akhirnya Ichigo balas menggenggam tangan Rukia.

"Kau benar.. aku tidak sendiri. Ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Rukia menghela napas lega.

"Ya… kau tidak pernah sendiri."

**E.N.D**

AN : Minna-san, saya buat fic gaje lagi…padahal fic yang laennya belum kelar juga!

Untuk kata-kata yang saya kasi tanda di atas, itu buatan temen saya ^_^"

Thanks udah merelakan kata-kata buatanmu itu untuk fic gaje ini. :P

RnR, please?


End file.
